Summerset Shadows (Quest)
Summerset Shadows is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must disrupt the operations of a rival criminal organization, the Summerset Shadows to maintain the eminence of the Thieves Guild. Background Torsten Cruel-Sea's daughter Fjolti was slain and robbed of a silver locket by a Thieves Guild hailing from Summerset Isle. Calling themselves "The Summerset Shadows", they are looking into expanding their influence in Skyrim. Objectives #Speak to Torsten Cruel-Sea #Speak to Niranye #Discover leverage to sway Niranye (optional) #Travel to Uttering Hills Cave #Recover Fjolti's Silver Locket #Destroy the Summerset Shadows' Banner (optional) #Return to Torsten Cruel-Sea Walkthrough Delvin Mallory tells the Dragonborn of a rival thieves group, the Summerset Shadows. This rival guild needs to be looked into. In order to obtain this quest, 5 small jobs must be completed in Windhelm for the Thieves Guild. Travel to Windhelm and upon arriving, there will be information that there was a brutal murder in Windhelm not long ago. Speak to Torsten Cruel-Sea, who will request the return of the silver locket that was taken from his daughter Fjotli's corpse. Talk to Niranye for more information. With a high enough Speech skill, she can be Persuaded to cooperate, but if this fails, she must be fought. Intimidating her is a more reliable option. Otherwise, the Dragonborn will need "leverage" to get her to talk, which can be found in the form of a note in her house from Linwe. To find the note, enter Niranye's House. The south wall of the dining area is a false panel. Open it, descend the stairs, pick an expert lock to enter her basement. Once in the basement, find Niranye's safe, pick another expert lock, and retrieve Linwe's notes. After getting the location, go to the guild's headquarters in Uttering Hills Cave. The goal is to kill the group's leader Linwe and retrieve Fjotli's Silver Locket. Upon entering the cave tunnels, there will be a fork with left and right paths. Taking the right path will avoid two Summerset Shadows at the end of the tunnel. High-Sneak characters can also sneak past the thieves if taking the left path. The locket is found on Linwe's corpse, along with Linwe's Armor, which is a unique set of armor similar in appearance to what some Thieves Guild members wear. Burning the flag In order to accomplish the extra objective, the Summerset Shadows' banner must be burned. To complete this, simply use a flame spell on the banner (e.g. Flames), the Fire Breath shout or a torch. Return to Torsten to finish the quest. Rewards *Enchanted Ring, Circlet or Necklace *Niranye as a fence (if she did not fight and was not killed when spoken to) *A new merchant just outside of the Ragged Flagon Journal Trivia *The group's name refers to the Summerset Isles, the homeland of the Altmer. *After completing the quest, Summerset Shadows will continue to spawn outside the cave system, though the interior remains cleared out. *Though difficult, it is possible to pickpocket the locket off of Linwe and finish the quest through stealth. However, this does not change the quest text, and the quest will still proceed as if Linwe was killed. Bugs de:Schatten von Summerset es:Sombras de Estivalia ru:Саммерсетские тени (квест) Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests